Just Breathe
by actressisme
Summary: Then I tell myself it doesn’t work like that Hermione. You had your chance. You lost it. H/Hr. Songfic.


**Title: **Just Breathe  
**Characters: **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** I'm so very sorry, but my name is not J.K., so I do not own these characters.  
**Warnings:** So, I wrote this when I was eleven and I had totally forgotten about this until I found it about an hour ago. This is honestly my first fanfiction ever, and I just wanted to post it to say 'LOOKIE' Oh, and the song is _"Breathe (2 AM)"_ by Anna Nalick.  
**Author Notes: **This was way before TDH (which I still refuse to believe happen. That epilogue? Yeah, I don't believe it.) and honestly, I will go down with this ship.

_--_

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

I love him. Simple as that. Which is so wrong. He's with...her. And not me. I'm her best friend. We depend on each other for everything. Which is wrong. Especially when I'm here when she decides to say "Oh, Hermione? I don't love Harry anymore! What should I do?."

She spent forever trying to get him back with her, to do this? To throw him away again? It isn't fair. I love him, and he's with a person who just wanted him to say she had him. And as I sit here, pouring my soul out onto this piece of paper, I can't help but wonder.

Was it worth it Ginny?

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

I wish sometimes I could go back. I could go back and warn Harry about her. About how she will break his heart when he needed it to be whole. But I can't. Life is a one shot thing. I messed up. Big time. And now I am still here, writing this stupid thing to him so I can...what? Go rushing into his arms telling him I love him and how I always have and always will? Then I tell myself it doesn't work like that Hermione. You had your chance. You lost it.

_In May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

She was his alcohol. He knew he shouldn't have her, and that he shouldn't want her. But he was hooked. Hook, line, and sinker. And everytime that thought runs through my mind, its like another stab goes through my already bleeding heart, making it hurt even more than it does. But I don't do anything about it. I comfort her, when I want to go see him. Him and his messy black hair. Him and his beautiful emerald pools of beauty. Him and his cute smile that he only uses when he thinks of her. He will never feel the same way. And all I do is write about it.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

Setting down my quill, I sob quietly. It's just me in this stupid loft. I bought it a month ago. It's been three years since we graduated Hogwarts. Three years since... his death. Three years since Ginny finally trapped Harry in her web of lies and pain. The web I could have stopped him entering. But no. Sensible Hermione just had to tell him no.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

Maybe if I hadn't said no, he would still be here. And not heading off to Scotland to find Voldemort. It's coming nearer. The final battle. Harry told me he could feel it. So I told him goodbye, and he left. I should have told him. But I didn't. And the words just keep pouring from my hand.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

Putting down my quill, I sigh. It's finished. My letter. My letter he will never read. Because he probably won't be around long enough to. I know I should be there, helping. Fighting. But I needed to write this. I needed to get it out in the open. Before the end.

Grabbing my cloak and my wand, I appaparate to the final battle.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand._

Maybe it was a good thing she wrote the letter. Because Hermione Jane Granger was lost in the Final Battle. She died a hero, saving Harry James Potter from death at the final moments. He was able to defeat the Dark Lord, but to him, he didn't win. Because he lost the one person he did truly love.

He did read the letter. The letter where Hermione confessed all her hidden feelings from the years of knowing Harry. How she had always loved him, no matter what happened in life. That letter is still in Harry's mind no matter where he goes, and the loving smile of his lost 'Mione forever in his eyesight.

_and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe._


End file.
